Dawn of the Eds
Dawn of the Eds is a season 1 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy where the Eds imagine they are "space outlaws" while on their way to go see "Robot Rebel Ranch". Plot The day begins with a flippered Ed wrapped in shrink wrap & snorkel doing a little diving in the local dumpster - old bottles however, can be exchanged for cash and cash means Jawbreakers! But plans change on the way to the candy store when the boys are tempted by a poster for new movie "Robot Rebel Ranch". But shock-o-rama, it's adults only, can Eddy think of a way for them to get in? Well, naturally yes, but going off-course en route to the cinema leads to the boys finding themselves at the lunar-landscape-lookalike junkyard and a little stretch of the imagination (especially on Ed's part) leads to our 3 space-heroes rocket crash landing and them being stranded on this "cold robot planet". Big adventures follow - Ed is in his element, central command is established in an old abandoned van and Double D's patience finally runs out with Eddy over his complaints about the prototype rocket. The boys need an escape plan for there's only one way off this rock - namely to fight their way through every deadly obstacle they encounter, be it life-force sucking aliens, robot bounty hunters or a maniac equipped with a pair of furry dice! Quotes *Eddy: We'll be slurping Jawbreakers for weeks. Double D: Actually Eddy, based on current exchange rates, maybe an afternoon's worth. *Eddy: (preening himself) As I'm the most mature looking, I'll go in first - Double D can be my wife. Double D: (recoiling from kissing noise) Yeurch! Ed's taller… *Ed: Only one was left standing after the horrible battle. (Falls into trash and slides) Wounded and stranded, will he ever get off the robot planet? Will he ever get home? Will he... (Double-D and Eddy grab him by the leg and start dragging him away) OH NO! Betrayed by his fellow comrades! Eddy: Ed, shut up... *Lee: (Kevin gets spun on tire by Kankers) What color's your underwear? Kevin: This is STUPID! Kankers: AHHH WRONG! Trivia *When Eddy snaps his finger in front of Ed, Ed is still wearing his plastic suit, but the suit disappears while the Eds are staring at the movie poster. *When the Eds are attacking Jimmy and Sarah, Ed and Edd are holding their guns in one shot, but in another shot, Ed is throwing cans at Jimmy. This is most likely because the guns were just part of the Eds' imagination (if you look back, one would notice they also saw Sarah and Jimmy as a pair of robots, and through out the episode their imaginations were gradually getting the better of them). *In this episode, it took both Eddy and Double-D to lift Ed off of the ground, but in "Sorry, Wrong Ed", Eddy manages to lift both of the Eds without breaking a sweat. *The Retro Van makes its first appearance in this episode. category:Episodes